Haptic feedback may currently be provided to a user when the user is actively using a device that includes a haptic output device configured to generate a haptic effect to the user. For example, when a user touches a touch screen to provide an input to a device that includes a haptic output device, such as a smartphone, the user may receive haptic feedback in the form of a vibration as confirmation that the input was successfully received by the device.
During the course of a typical day, people routinely interact with various surfaces of objects in a manner in which their skin slides against such surfaces, perhaps without even knowing it. For example, when typing on a keyboard of a computer, a person often rests the palms of his/her hands on the top surface of the table supporting the keyboard or on the top surface of the housing of a laptop, depending on the type of computer being used. Movement of the person's fingers on the keyboard causes the palms to slide against the surface supporting the palms.
It is desirable to use such interactions with typically passive surfaces to provide information, such as notifications, to users through haptic feedback by augmenting a wide range of devices with haptic output devices.